A Simple Reaper's Life (1)
by Dragooshin
Summary: A Zangoose's descent into eternal life and madness.


A Zangoose walks into a cave and sits on a rock. The rain pours outside and makes a little stream flowing into the cave as the Zangoose sits. "Today lifes end."

3 day earlier:

"Aaaaahh" Kenith says laying back on a rock. Kenith is a shiny Zangoose with a calm stance on most things and loves if friends and pokemon around him. Not even Servipers and rustle his jimmys. "This is great!" he says closing his eyes and tries to take a nap while other Pokemon play in a stream in front of him and the forest behind him. As he sleeps clouds overtake the pleasant stream and forest casting a shadow. Kenith wakes up and looks up at the sky squinting. "Looks like rain. Oh well guess i should be heading back home then." he says with a smile on his face as he walks into the forest. "Heeey! Kenith!" a girl's voice calls as a Grovile hops out of the trees. "Oh hey Floren, what's up?" Kenith says looking at the green reptile as he walks. "Oh just heading home to get away from the rain that's coming. You?" she says now walking beside Kenith. "just do'in the same odd weather right?" "Yeah sunny then rainy just out of the blue." Kenith looks at the sky again "Oh well rains rain i guess." they walk for a bit with out saying anything but then Kenith brakes the quiet saying "Here we are." as both of them come up on a pokemon village in a meadow filled with white camellias and soft grass with little huts scattered around. "This is nice" Kenith quirks as they walk around the village heading twords Kenith's hut. "Hey Kenith, what do you think dying is like?" Floren says out of the blue "W-what?!" Kenith stops and looks at her "Where did that come from?" they both stop in front of Kenith's hut. "Just wondering. i mean we have guards around the village and everyone here is in good health and everything is perfect and nothing ever goes rong." he stares at the Grovile unblinking. "Well don't think about that stuff and keep thinking about the happiness you just reminded me of" He says smiling at the girl. "Yeah, thanks Kenny" she says hopping off. The Zangoose thinks to himself "I said don't call me that"

Later that night a cold rush of wind wakes up the sleeping ferret. Kenith sits up and looks around, it's dark and cold which is odd for a summer's night. He knows something isn't right and gets up and takes a walk around the village. As he walks he sees a shadow dart behind a tree and Kenith follows. As he walks up the the corner everything suddenly stops and everything shatters like glass around him leaving only darkness in it's wake. "W-What's going on!" he screams frantically looking around. "Oh i do love a good screaming" a voice says almost seductively but terrifying all the same. "Who's there! Who the hell is there!" Kenith yells slashing randomly. "Oh don't be scared this is just my little abode. Oh sure you're gunna' die here but that's not the issue here is it?" Kenith stops attacking the absent night. "W-what do you want?" a purple glow appears in front of him as a Banette materializes in front of him. "Oh, well don't you have a one track mind don't you? Anyway you're just floating there so what can you do in the first place?" "Shut up tell me why the hell i'm here!" Kenith yells "Oh fine well i'm here to tell you something." The ghost says "Stop playing games and tell me what your doi-!" The Banette suddenly appears in front of him "If you don't shut up now…. i will spill your nice red blood all over this black canvas. You ok with that?" Kenith stops mid sentence. "Now that you so politely stopped jabber jawing your life away i can tell you why you're about to die. Now i'm about to die myself! Did you know ghosts have a quote un-quote "life span" too? Ghosts have a set time before the go back to the underworld to burn and forever be in pain! But that's where you come in, you have a strong body and a strong mind so if you don't mind i'm going to move in!" Kenith stares at the Pokemon wide eyed "Wait… m-move in?" the pokemon takes of it's own head and spins it on his finger like a basket ball. "Oh yes i'm going to live inside you cus if i'm in a living body i don't go to suffer forever! Now there will be a catch you're going to have to kill pokemon for me as well but that's not a big deal now anywa-" "Wait what!?" The Zangoose interrupts. "Oh yeah you're not dead yet, it almost slipped my mind!" i says popping his head back on. "As long as i'm on this earth then i need to keep myself alive with energy from others souls." Kenith looks shocked "And if i don't?" The Banette looks at him dead set and unblinking "We both get sent to hell" The ghost appears behind Kenith and puts an arm around him and lays it's head on his shoulder. "Now aaaanyway i'm gunna' slip right in there but before i do about that murder thing you need to do that 2 twice a month about. But anyway now for taking refuge if your soul if you don't mind!" "N-NO NO NO NOO PLEASE!" Kenith screams but that gives the ghost his chance his zippers un-zip and a purple smoke flows out and and rushes into his screaming maw.

The world comes into focus as a single shiny Zangoose sits, staring at the ground eyes wide.


End file.
